


Falling for You

by bookskitten



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Poor Marinette, adrien is a gentleman, her plans always turn wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: AU where Marinette tries to 'trip' and fall in the lap of a cute guy on the metro, but fails, falls and gets knocked out and Adrien feels so bad he carries her to the hospital and she wakes up and the super cute guy from the metro is looking at her all worried.





	Falling for You

**Author's Note:**

> I'll just drop this here, sorry if there are any mistakes

This plan couldn’t fail her and Marinette knew it. It was very practical, well thought, and perfectly fit for the location.

The Parisian metro was… a hot mess. Quite literally. But so was the metro in pretty much any big city and Marinette grew up in Paris and got used to this. And while the metro was very crowded, almost unbreathable and yo risked getting something stolen if you weren’t careful. But it was also a great place to savor some eye candy. And Marinette had her eyes on one hell of a wonderful dessert right now.  
He was blond, with stunning green eyes and a half smile and just… so fucking beautiful. It was as if he had an aura around him that drew her in. Like some vella or siren or something. And Marinette would be damned if she didn’t get at least a number out of that Greek god walking among mere mortals.

.... or well among the sweaty, grumpy metro crowd.

Marinette checked her message history with Alya. She had, of course, told her best friend about her genius plan, but Alya decided she was crazy and will fail miserably. Hmph! Some faith she had. Marinettes last text to Alya was saying she will prove her wrong and one hell of a proving she will make. The plan itself was easy to follow. Get up from your seat, close to one of the stops, pretend to trip, fall on the handsome blond’s lap, have a cute and maybe a little but flirty apology and offer him sweet from the bakery. No one ever refused free sweets. Easy peasy.

Trying to summon her ex-ballet experience from when she was seven, Marinette, gets up from her seat and starts walking down, trying not to bump into anyone on the way. There he was, looking bored out of the window. Marinette put her plan into action. She pretended to trip, but somehow, in her clumsiness, she actually managed to trip. But that was not a problem, she will end up in the cute guy's lap.

… except she ended falling past him and hitting her head on one of the poles. That’s the last she remembered before she was knocked out cold.

\-----------------------------

When Marinette woke up, she had a slight headache and was staring at a white ceiling. Her first thoughts were obviously, _just where the fuck am I now?_

“Hey, you are awake!”

Marinette was half convinced she got whiplash from how fast she turned her head. The hot blond guy from the metro was by her bedside, smiling at her. 

“Did I die and gone to heaven?” 

To Marinettes mortification, he laughed. “No, you just tripped, hit your head and got knocked out. I carried you to the closest hospital. The doctors said, once you are back from it, they'll give you some headache pills and you can leave if you are feeling alright.”

“Oh, I’m feeling amazing.” Marinette blurted out, not able to get over how beautiful this boy was. And the fact that he carried her to a hospital! Both looks and heart. She had amazing taste.

“By the way, I am Adrien.”

“And I’m single.”

Marinette really wanted to slap herself. Until she noticed Adrien was blushing a little. “Hi single, is your middle name cute?”

“That was lame, but you are so adorable that I’ll just roll with it.” Adrien blushed some more. “So… do you like pastries?”

“Oh, absolutely. I got a sweet tooth, actually.”

Marinette smiled. “Good. My family owns a bakery. When I can leave, do you want to come over and eat whatever you like from there? You know, a sweet thank you for being, my savior.”

He gave her a brilliant smile. “I’d love to… uh…. “

“It's Marinette.”

“I’d love to go to the pastry eating date with you Marinette.”

“It’s a deal.”

It seems that her plan worked even better than she imagined.


End file.
